Huit
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Après un clin d'œil, un "je vais t'appeler cette semaine" et un rapide baiser sur la bouche, l'ouragan qu'est Kise s'éclipse, laissant derrière lui un repas maintenant devenu froid et le vide pour seule compagnie. KagaKise!


**Titre: **_Huit  
_**Genre: **_Romance et angst. Un méchant Kise! (oui ça compte comme un genre, on va dire)  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Kagami/Kise, presque plus de Kuroko que de Kise, Midorima et Aomine pointent le bout de leur nez et mention de quelques autres_

**Note: **_Un autre KagaKise de ma part! Et, décidément, ce couple me fait faire Kise de toutes sortes de façons... je vous préviens, cette fois, c'est pas très beau! Je déconseille aux fangirls de Kise de lire cette fic d'ailleurs, ça risquerait de les choquer. _

_J'ai à dire vrai longtemps hésiter à publier tellement j'avais peur de me faire incendier, mais au final j'ai décidé de me lancer! J'espère qu'il y aura quelques personnes pour apprécier, malgré la frustration._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kagami se réveille. Comme bien souvent, il n'est pas seul. Il rouvre les yeux et de l'autre côté du lit, il surprend des cheveux blonds. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Kise.

Comme toujours, il se lève en premier. Il enfile son tablier par-dessus les vêtements qu'il vient de mettre et se dit que Kise, un jour, lui demandera bien de le porter avec rien en dessous – mais non, il ne le fait pas. Bien sûr, Kagami protesterait et ne le ferait peut-être jamais, mais parfois il se dit que ce serait bien qu'il lui demande.

Ensuite, tout naturellement, il lui fait son petit déjeuner. Des quantités astronomiques pour lui et un repas normal pour le blond. Il s'active en chantonnant et se demande si Kise se réveillera avant qu'il n'aille le voir – ça n'arrive jamais, Kise l'attend toujours.

Alors, il fait tout le repas, dans le calme de son appartement toujours vide sauf quand Kise y apporte son vacarme habituel. Quand enfin il a terminé, il enlève son tablier et retourne dans sa chambre, où il réveille le dormeur en le secouant.

Kise, dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, se jette à son cou. Kagami parfois se dit qu'il fait semblant de dormir et qu'il attend que le roux le touche pour se lever. Comme toujours, le blond l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse. Il ne dit rien, mais c'est évident dans toute sa gestuelle : il a envie et Kagami est là. Point.

Comme un petit chien bien dressé, Kagami s'active à satisfaire son amant, parce qu'il sait que c'est tout ce qui le retient après tout. Et de fait, dès qu'il a terminé, le blond file à la douche et Kagami, tout seul, retourne dans sa cuisine. Il attend quand même son partenaire pour la forme, mais celui-ci, avec un faux sourire désolé, précise qu'il n'a pas le temps et qu'il doit filer, sinon sa manager va le trucider.

Après un clin d'œil, un «je vais t'appeler cette semaine» et un rapide baiser sur la bouche, l'ouragan qu'est Kise s'éclipse, laissant derrière lui un repas maintenant devenu froid et le vide pour seule compagnie.

Kagami, un peu blasé, un peu triste, mange son repas et la part de Kise, avant de se diriger jusqu'au lycée – parce que, oui, il a cours, et Kise aussi, mais le blond ne fait même pas semblant d'avoir de bonnes excuses pour le laisser seul.

C'est pareil chaque fois, et chaque fois, il se demande ce qu'il fait au juste. Il a donné son vrai premier baiser – ceux d'Alex ne comptent pas – et sa première fois à un garçon qui ne fait pas mine de vouloir s'engager, qui n'est clairement avec lui que pour le sexe et rien d'autre.

Sincèrement, à première vue, il n'aurait pas cru que Kise était comme ça. Il avait l'air d'un beau garçon conscient de ses charmes, certes, mais Kagami le croyait d'abord plus sérieux. Il faut dire que, lorsqu'il joue au basket, Kise montre une expression si déterminée qu'il est difficile de penser autrement. C'est le Kise du basket dont Kagami est tombé amoureux, mais il n'arrive plus à le trouver nulle part.

Pour la millième fois sans doute, il remet ce raisonnement à plus tard. Il aime Kise et c'est suffisant que le blond veuille bien de lui un minimum.

Les cours sont comme toujours, et Kagami ne pense qu'au basket, et à Kise un peu aussi. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux de la même teinte, son beau visage – évidemment, c'est un mannequin! –, son corps magnifique. Il évite d'aller trop loin pour ne pas avoir d'incidents fâcheux – le positif, avec Kise, c'est que, quand il peut le voir, il ne risque pas d'être en manque.

L'entrainement est comme celui de tous les jours et ils visent l'Inter High comme d'habitude. Numéro un au Japon, c'est l'idée depuis toujours, et, pour y arriver, il devra une fois de plus battre Kise. Le Kise qui vient dans son lit plusieurs fois par semaine.

Kagami aime bien ne pas tout mélanger, mais tout s'est mélangé sans son accord.

Kuroko le surprend encore et le suit gentiment jusqu'à chez lui. Kise n'y sera pas ce soir et Kagami, pour une fois, a envie de passer une soirée avec un pote, sans prise de tête ni couchettes à n'en plus finir. Kuroko ne l'attire pas une seule seconde et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

Kagami fait le repas pendant que son ombre reste à la table. Ils mangent en discutant et, après le repas, Kuroko, toujours aussi inexpressif, lui dit simplement :

- Je sais pour Kise-kun.

Kagami s'étouffe, même s'il a fini de manger, et, après s'être repris et avoir commencé à rougir, il s'exclame :

- C-comment tu sais ça? Je l'ai dit à personne!

Le visage de Kuroko ne change pas, mais il se penche légèrement vers la table et lui confie :

- Kise-kun me l'a dit.

Kagami ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le blond en parle – après tout, il n'y a rien d'officiel entre eux.

- Tu sais, Kagami-kun, continue son ami sur un ton monotone, Kise-kun me confie tout ce qui lui arrive.

La curiosité est forte et Kagami demande donc :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi?

Kuroko détourne ses yeux bleus et lance, l'air incertain – autant qu'il peut en avoir l'air :

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles l'entendre. Kagami-kun, tu ne devrais pas continuer ta... relation avec Kise-kun.

Le plus grand peut se montrer borné et il en fait preuve une fois de plus lorsqu'il lui lance, sûr de lui :

- Je veux savoir, Kuroko.

Après un imperceptible soupir, Kuroko lui dit :

- Huit.

Perplexe, Kagami insiste :

- Huit? C'est quoi ça?

- Sur dix, continue Kuroko. C'est ta note.

Kagami ne comprend toujours pas et Kuroko explique :

- Kise-kun a la mauvaise habitude de noter la performance de ses... amants.

Alors là, Kagami ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il sait que le blond n'est pas tout à fait mature, mais à ce point? Kuroko, qui s'est décidé à tout déballer, continue :

- Haizaki-kun : 5, trop agressif. Midorima-kun : 7, adroit mais un peu trop coincé. Nijimura-senpai : 6, sympathique mais il manquait quelque chose. Selon Kise-kun, le meilleur coup, c'était Aomine, avec un 9.

Kagami est trop étonné pour répondre : Kise a couché avec tous ces gens-là? Il a même eu droit à Midorima... ce Midorima? Kagami se sent frustré qu'ils aient partagé quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un, en l'occurrence. En plus, Aomine a été meilleur que lui! Kagami est soulagé d'avoir au moins huit... mais là n'est pas la question!

- Évidemment, précise Kuroko, je ne t'ai dit que ceux que tu connais.

Il revient enfin de sa surprise et demande :

- Et toi, Kuroko, t'es au courant de tout et tu fais rien?

L'expression de Kuroko ne change pas et il répond :

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse?

- Je sais pas, insiste Kagami, tu pourrais au moins les prévenir!

- C'est ce que je fais, répond doucement son ombre, mais personne ne m'écoute. D'ailleurs, Kagami-kun, tu ne sembles pas réagir si mal.

Le plus grand se cale sur son siège et l'assure :

- Je le savais un peu quand même.

- En ce moment même, continua son ombre, il est avec...

- Non! le coupe Kagami.

Il s'est levé pour appuyer son point et Kuroko lève le regard vers lui, l'air de dire que même s'il tente d'ignorer la réalité, elle existe encore. Kagami cela dit ne veut rien entendre, rien voir, et il se rassoit sagement. Au bout d'un long silence, Kuroko, sur un ton plus émotif qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu, lui dit :

- Tu te fais du mal, Kagami-kun.

Il n'a rien à répondre, parce que c'est sans doute vrai, mais il cherche une répartie, une phrase du style «avec moi c'est différent», même s'il sait bien qu'il n'est pas différent. Comme il ne trouve rien, il ne dit rien, et le silence s'étend.

Kuroko finit par se relever et il se retourne. Il lui dit, en lui cachant bien son visage :

- Je t'aurai prévenu, Kagami-kun.

Et il s'en va, laissant derrière lui un appartement vide. Kise n'appellera pas ce soir.

Le prochain à tenter de le prévenir, il en reste assez surpris, est Midorima. Décidément, les informations circulent vite entre les membres de la Génération des miracles, et Kagami pendant un instant se demande si c'est Kuroko qui l'a contacté. Il a toujours ses lunettes, son objet du jour – une paire de baguettes – et ses fins de phrases éreintantes. Néanmoins, il est sérieux, et Kagami décide de l'écouter, au moins le temps qu'il lui dise que Kise va le larguer rapidement. Kagami acquiesce et s'en va.

Quand Aomine se met de la partie, il décide que Kuroko les a ligués contre lui. Il croit peut-être qu'à force de se faire bombarder, il en viendra à rompre juste pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. L'as de Touou fait son sarcastique, son blasé, son «je m'en fous en fait», mais, quelque part, Kagami a l'impression qu'il est très touché, très impliqué dans ce qu'il dit.

Kagami l'écoute lui dire que Kise est un salaud, qu'Aomine l'a laissé quand il a appris qu'il ne couchait non pas avec un autre, mais, à sa connaissance, au moins cinq autres hommes. Kagami est surpris et pas vraiment, mais il laisse Aomine lui raconter que, même s'il n'était pas amoureux – le menteur, c'est évident qu'il l'aime encore –, c'était quand même galère de se taper un mec qui couchait un peu partout, que ce n'était pas très hygiénique non plus.

L'as de Seirin songe alors qu'Aomine et lui se ressemblent un peu, au fond.

Il voit tout de même Kise, ou plutôt Kise le voit, et puis il l'écoute appeler ses autres amants, il le regarde envoyer un message à son prochain coup, et il se demande, sérieusement, ce qu'il fait. Seulement, Kise lui sourit, et Kagami se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas.

Kuroko le regarde souvent, mais Kagami décide de l'ignorer, d'ignorer tout le monde, et puis, juste une fois, une seule fois, il demande à Kise, plus sérieux que jamais :

- Kise, tu m'aimes?

Pour la première fois, son sourire tombe, et Kagami songe qu'il n'a pas dit la bonne phrase. Il s'apprête à retirer ses paroles, à dire qu'il s'en fout, que c'était juste comme ça, mais Kise le regarde sans sourire et lui dit, le ton froid :

- Kagamicchi, je pense qu'on devrait en terminer là.

Kagami avale et tente de rétorquer, de lui dire qu'il prendrait tout, même si c'est juste occuper son lit, mais Kise le regarde avec dégout et il n'ose pas parler. Le blond se lève pour quitter la pièce et il lui dit, sans un seul sourire :

- Ne m'appelle plus, s'il te plait. Je déteste les prises de tête.

Kagami n'acquiesce pas et la tornade qu'était Kise dans sa vie s'en va, emportant avec lui son premier vrai baiser et sa première fois. La pièce est plus froide et plus vide que jamais, alors qu'il se rappelle les paroles de Kuroko. Il ne sait même plus si quoi que ce soit aurait changé s'il l'avait réellement écouté, mais, après tout, ce n'est plus tellement important.

Le lendemain, Kuroko le regarde et reste silencieux. Kagami songe qu'au moins, il ne lui dit pas qu'il le savait. Après tout, Kagami lui-même le savait. Au final, il n'est plus qu'une note sur un tableau comparatif, et même pas la plus haute en plus.

Des fois, il se demande : s'il avait eu dix, Kise aurait-il voulu rester avec lui? Probablement pas, mais ça le soulagerait bien de le savoir.


End file.
